A Girl Named Ephiny
by PenelopeJess
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ephiny. The back story and following journey of Ephiny. This will touch on the storyline of "Hooves and Harlots" and may end up with Ephiny joining Xena on her journey (Gabrielle staying with the amazons).


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my attempt to grasp the character "Ephiny". Do give me feedback if you think I've done it right (or not)-it will determine whether I will go on with a planned story for the upcoming NanoWrimo. From watching all the episodes with Ephiny (from both "Xena" and "Hercules"), I have came to the conclusion that she is like a mix of both Xena and Gabrielle-perhaps more Xena, with a hint of Gabrielle. And last but not least, I hope you enjoy the story. Here goes nothing!

* * *

"I mean, have any of you ever wondered how the dispute between Amazons and Centaurs begin?" Terreis went on, twirling the ends of a strand of her hair. Ephiny's fingers continued to braid her friend's hair as she turned to Solari and gave an eye roll. The dark haired amazon shot her a good nature look and tied up the thin braid at the ends.

"I know, I know," Terreis added quickly when she caught Ephiny's expression through the mirror's reflection. "There has to be a reason why our ancestors and theirs started a war. But," the amazon princess paused and turned to her two friends. "We've all read in the books-Centaurs are proud, noble creatures. They live by honor, and truth. So do we! We aren't really that different." Sensing that her friend is unconvinced, Terreis placed a hand on Ephiny's arm. "Many have went to war for less."

Defeated, Ephiny cupped her friend's face with both hands and smiled. "One day, Terreis, you're going to wear me out."

"You mean, convince you," Terreis corrected with a light laugh.

The truth is that none of them really knew how the war began between the two nations. At a young age, Amazons were taught everything from literacy to knowing everything about Centaurs. Ephiny stroked the headpiece of her mother's staff lightly, her smile dulled. Memories of the village she would have came from were made of stories her late mother told. The warlord's men came quick and without warning, wiping out more than half the village. Her father died protecting her pregnant mother, diverting them as far away from her hiding place as he could. When the amazons came to their rescue, it was too late for her father. These saviors, as her mother called them, helped defeat the warlord's men and rebuild their village. With no other family left in the village, Ephiny's mother, along with some widows, joined the amazons.

Ephiny's first breath was of the air of the Amazon nation, her first step on Amazon grounds. Blessed with her father's golden curls and her mother's hazel eyes, Ephiny was one of the few girls taught the way of an Amazon since birth, also one of the few who questioned the war with the centaurs. Others, like her mother, were blinded by gratitude and willingly followed orders without question. It wasn't until her mother died in a battle with the centaurs that she was clouded by hatred and vengeance for the species.

_"He's dead now, Ephiny. You've killed him." Terreis coaxed. Fresh tears of anger sprung to her eyes as Ephiny bit back her emotions. Amazons were taught to be strong.  
_

_"But it won't bring my mother back." she growled, then a hand tight around her sword, she started towards the outskirts of Amazon land. A short sprint and two somersaults later, Terreis and Solari stood in the angry amazon's path. _

_"Neither would killing every last one of them!" Solari reasoned.  
_

_"Besides, how are you going to take them on your own?" Terreis added.  
_

_"You," Ephiny spat as she turned focus on Terreis. "You said they were noble creatures!" she yelled, tossing her sword before leaping onto Terreis, straddling with both hands around the other amazon's throat. It didn't take long before Solari pried her off, kicking and screaming.  
_

_"They had orders!" Terreis bellowed as Ephiny's yells died down.  
_

_"You're defending them?" the blonde asked, her voice laced with hurt and disbelief.  
_

_"No," Terreis' voice softened as she knelt down beside her friend. "We had orders too, Ephiny. Today, you lost your mother. Today, a centaur lost his father too. An amazon's death is avenged by taking the life of her murderer with her weapon, but..."  
_

_Ephiny looked away, the truth of her friend's words lingered in the air.  
_

_"I'm so sorry, Ephiny," the amazon princess placed a hand gingerly on her friend's shoulder. "But maybe, maybe they're just like us. Maybe they want the war to end too."  
_

_Solari lowered herself down in front of Ephiny and held out a hand. Sense settled into the blonde and she nodded begrudgingly. "Maybe," she echoed, then took the hand that pulled her to her feet. _

_"You'll see, Ephiny," Terreis smiled warmly and wrapped her hands around Ephiny's arms reassuringly. "Things will change when I'm Queen." _

A warm touch on her arm brought Ephiny back from her memories.

"Eph, you kno-"

"I know..." Ephiny cut her friend off with a smile, burying her inner conflicts deeper. "When she's Queen."

"When she's Queen," Solari echoed and returned the smile. "C'mon, take that bird head with you," she gestured to the staff. "We're paired for combat class today."


End file.
